Tema del foro:Spoilers y Especulaciones/@comment-6002311-20130221205628/@comment-6659413-20130222030734
Soy nueva, no se si existe mensajes privados, asi que lo dejo aquí. Epi 12 A car drives by a sign that reads “Erin- We tried for Stone Mountain. –J”. Michonne is driving with carl in the backseat and Rick riding shotgun. They approach a guy with a big orange backpack walking down the road. He sees them and tries to get them to stop, but they keep on going leaving him behind. They approach abandoned cars in the road. Michonne drives into the dirt to go around. She stops to observe a walker pinned under an overturned car. When she steps on the gas the car doesn’t move. They are stuck in the mud. Carl and Rick look at Michonne, annoyed. Suddenly their car is swarmed by walkers. Unfazed Michonne looks at the closest walker to her banging on the window. She has a braclet on that reads “Erin”. After sitting for a few seconds in silence, Rick turns to Carl and tells him to cover his ears, rolls down his window just a but and sticks the nozzle of his revolver out and blows the back of a walker’s head off. Cuts to Rick going through a suitcase and finding a dress. He takes the dress and wraps it around some branches. He shows Carl how to use the branches to gain traction and get the car out of the mud. Carl blames Michonne for getting stuck but Rick says it was an honest mistake. Carl asks why he asked Michonne to come because she left them and Woodbury and Oscar died because of her. Rick insists he asked her to come because he couldn’t leave her at the prison, not with Merle… and they have common interests so they can work together. Carl asks just for now? And Rick says just for now. Michonne is sitting in the car listening to their whole conversation. Behind them the guy who they drove by is running towards them yelling for them to help and don’t abandon him. They get the car out of the mud and drive off before the guy gets close. ((Cut to Intro.)) The car pulls in front of the police station where Rick used to work. The armory has been completely cleaned out. Rick is annoyed. Michonne asks if there are any other police stations in town. Rick says that he was the police, it wasn’t a big town. Rick gets the idea that he can still get a few guns from places where he signed the permits…stores, bars, etc. Michonne picks up a bullet and hands it to Rick. He takes it and puts it in his pocket. As they walk in the town they see a pile of burnt bodies with gas canisters all around. As they continue to walk they notice yellow arrows painted on the walkway leading to something. As they turn the corner they see something strange. Behind them painted on the wall reads “NO GUILT, YOU KNOW THAT”. The Middle of the street is filled with traps. Spray painted in front of them reads “TURN AROUND AND LIVE”. The trio continue walking. Inside each booby-trap is a caged live bird or rat. Rick says a couple of places are up ahead, they get what they can and get out of there. As they continue a walker appears in the distance behind them. Carl points the walker out and they watch as the walker gets caught in a trap. Suddenly a shot rings out and the walker drops to the floor. They look up and there is a masked man pointing a gun at them telling them to drop what they got and go. Guns, shoes and the sword. He starts counting down to 10. Michonne whispers she thinks she can get up there. As the countdown gets to 7 Rick yells for Carl to go and starts firing at the masked man. A firefight ensues. Rick takes cover when he runs out of bullets. He reaches into hs pocket and takes out the bullet Michonne gave him. When he turns back to fire, the masked man is gone. Michonne appears on the roof but she doesn’t know where the shooter is. Suddenly the shooter appears on the street and has Rick pinned down. As Rick is ready to standup and return fire Carl appears and shoots the guy in the stomach dropping him to the floor. They lift the guy’s shirt to reveal he is wearing body armor and is still alive just knocked unconscious. They take his mask off, its Morgan. Rick tells Michonne he is not going to leave Morgan in the street. He tells her to watch out for booby traps. They look into the building where Morgan came from and determine this must be where he is staying. Rick remembers about Duane. As Rick is about to step on the welcome mat, Michonne reminds him about booby traps. Rick lifts the mat to reveal a puddle of water with a live wire running into it. As they carry Morgan up the stairs there is a curtain at the top that reads “NOT SHITTING YOU”, Rick stops Michonne before she trips a wire running across the stairs. They proceed through the curtain. On the otherside of the curtain is an axe propped with blood covering it suggesting the boobytrap had been tripped recently. As they enter the main room there is an arsenal, weapons everywhere. Michonne asks if these were the weapons from the armory. Rick says the weapons in the armory aren’t even half of what is in that room. They lay the still unconscious Morgan on the bed and begin to gather weapons. There is writings all over the wall. Rick is realizing that Morgan has been here for a long time and he might have lost his mind. As he goes through a trunk full of weapons he comes across the walkie talkie he gave Morgan. Rick is visibly upset, but his attention is quickly turned to the wall in front of him which reads “Duane Turned”. Rick stops Michonne and Carl from gathering more weapons. He says they are going to wait for Morgan to wakeup and make sure he is OK. Michonne objects saying that the axe, the spikes in the street, the writings on the wall all point to Morgan being dangerous. Rick insists they are going to wait and that’s final. Carl walks into the next room and finds a map of the town that Morgan has drawn. Morgan has wrote “Rick’s house Burnt” on the map. Carl states that their house is gone. Rick realizes that Carl just wanted to come to see their house one more time. Carl wants to go around the corner and get a crib from a store around the corner from where they are. At first Rick objects, but Michonne volunteers to go with him and Rick allows it. Outside Carl tells Michonne she doesn’t have to come but she said she told his dad she would help. A walker appears and when Michonne dispatches it, Carl tries to lose her. Michonne quickly catches up to him and carl says he wants to do this on his own. Michonne points out that Carl passed the baby place but carl says he wants to get Judith something else first. Rick is standing over Morgan and says he is sorry this happened to him. When he turns around and walks away, Morgan opens his eyes and grabs a knife that is under the bed. Rick then finds the rifle he gave Morgan. Morgan lunges at Rick but Rick knocks him down with the butt of the rifle. Rick is trying to make Morgan remember him but Morgan is just speaking nonsense. Morgan gets the better of Rick and drives the knife into Rick’s shoulder. Rick in a rage throws Morgan off of him and draws his gun on him but quickly regains his composure. Morgan begs Rick to kill him. Rick is tending to his wounds and trying to convince Morgan he is a friend. Rick shows him the walkie talkie and Morgan now remembers. He asks what happened? Rick explains that he kept trying but he kept being pushed further and further out from their radio range. Morgan is angry because he feels Rick gave up finding Morgan once he found his family. Morgan explains how he could never kill his wife with the gun Rick gave him. One day Morgan went down to the cellar for food. When he came back up his wife was standing right in front Duane with Duane pointing his gun at her. Morgan called out to Duane who turned and look at his father, Walker Jenny was on Duane and Morgan just saw read and finally dropped her… but it was too late. Morgan goes on to say he was selfish and weak and Rick and his boy will die because the good people always die and the bad people too. But the weak people like him, they will inherit the earth. Carl and Michonne approach the front doors of King County Café. Carl looks in and sees dead bodies all around. He is about to enter when Michonne stops him. Carl says this is none of her business and she is only around for “common interests” and she can’t stop him. She says to him she can stop him, but he can’t stop her from helping him. The front door of the café opens up and the caged rodents from Morgan’s traps are thrown in. All the dead bodies are walkers and they come to life and try to get at the caged animals. As the walkers are distracted, Carl and Michonne sneak in and make their way to counter, Carl stands on the counter to retrieve something hanging on the wall. As he grabs it a walker appears from behind the counter and grabs Carl but before any noise can be made to alert the distracted walkers, Michonne drives her sword into the walker’s head. Michonne helps Carl down and they begin to sneak back out of the café when one of the animals runs past them bringing the walkers face to face with the duo. They fight their way to the front door but Carl drops what he came for and before he can pick it back up, Michonne pulls him out of the café and closes the door. They argue about going back in as Carl yells “it’s the only one left!”. Michonne says she will go back in if he promises to stay put. Carl agrees and Michonne sneaks around back. Carl is standing up against the door for a minute when Michonne reappears and hands him his prize, a picture of Rick, Lori and Carl. Carl explains he just wants Judith to know what Lori looked like. Michonne smiles and they walk back to Morgan’s place. Michonne says she had to go back in anyway and pulls out a bright multicolored statue of a cat. “I couldn’t leave this behind, its just too damngorgeous.” Rick says he is not going to kill Morgan. He wants Morgan to comeback with them. He explains there is a prison that keeps them out and its safe. Morgan lets Rick know he figures Rick is taking a lot of guns and asks why he needs all those guns? Because if they got something good that means someone just wants to take it. Rick says they are going to win. Morgan tells him that Rick and Carl are going to be ripped apart by teeth and bullets and he doesn’t want to see that happen again. Rick still pushes for Morgan to go back with him but Morgan refuses. Rick takes his arsenal and leaves. Rick walks out of the building and meets up with Carl and Michonne who are carrying a playpen. They pass Morgan who is removing the walkers from his traps. Carl turns around and calls out to Morgan telling him he had to shoot him. Morgan nods his head understanding and Carl apologizes for shooting him. Morgan tells carl not to ever be sorry. As Rick, Michonne and Carl are loading the car Rick asks Carl if everything went OK with Michonne. Carl tells Rick that he thinks she can be one of us. To Rick’s surprise. Carl gets in the car and Rick is staring out into the distance. Michonne asks Rick if he sees something, and Rick looks puzzled. Michonne explains that she knows he sees things, people. She used to talk to her dead boyfriend and that it happens. Rick asks Michonne to drive because he sees things. She smiles and they drive off. As they drive out of town they see Morgan placing the fresh walkers on the pile of burnt bodies. They drive further down and they approach the roadblock they passed before. As they drive further down the road the see blood, guts and body parts sprawled across the roadside finally passing a big orange backpack. The car stops, goes in reverse and stops along side the packback. Rick opens the door, and takes the back pack. And they drive off. End of Episode.